


Bloodied Thorns and Broken Roses

by elliott11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, I'm Bad At Tagging, My first fic, Romance, Slow Build, im trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliott11/pseuds/elliott11
Summary: Virgil was the lead sing/guitarist of his band, The Broken Rose. The other band members have never been anything but kind yet he always felt akward around one in particular. Roman Prince. The problem was that Virgil knew why. He was rediculously hot. And Virgil was fantastialy gay.please dont hate. this is my first fic....
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. The Life of a Lily

**Author's Note:**

> From Pattons point of veiw.

Patton left lunch a little aimless after all the chatter and noise. He eventually headed over to the bandroom to see if the keyboard was availble. As he reached the door he heard faint cords drifting through the air. Opening the door, he peeked around the edge. Only to be shocked by the sight of the schools shyest person, Virgil Temptest belting out _Roaring 20s_ by Panic! at the Disco.

Stepping inside, Patton snuck past the boy, his eyes closed with the music. He sat at the piano and began to play along. They finished the song together and suddenly Virgil whipped around to face Patton. "How long have you been in here?!" he asked in a panic. "Only since the second verse," Patton replied, attempting to apease the frantic teen. Virgil nodded once, and continued, "Were you playing along? I thought I heard something but I was too focused to be sure."

"I could tell. Has anyone ever told you how good you voice is though? I might not have been able to tell your voice from Mr.Urie's!" Patton gushed. Blushing, Virgil nodded, "I'm not that good. I just practice a lot. Was I too loud?" he asked, instantly anxious. Patton smiled and said, "Whoa there kiddo, I am _sure_ that anyone who heard you just now would have felt blessed." 

Suddenly the bell rang, startling them both. "Can I have you number?" Virgil asked, blushing furiously. "Yessss!" Patton squealed. He yanked a light blue sharpie from his pocket and seized Virgils arm. Pushing back the sleve of his hoodie, Patton scribbled his number quickly. The two gathered their things and rushed of to class, Virgil adding ~<3PATTON<3~ to his contacts, and Patton texting Roman Prince and Logan Berry that he found a singer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton was texting in the group chat about Virgil and what a good singer he was

 _princey_ ~~~

is he really that good or are you just exaggerating??

_drbrain~~~_

I find it pointless that you question Patton further. I would recommend that you take 'his word for it'.

_princey~~~_

and i find it tireing that u use proper grammer over text

 _popstar_ ~~~

now now kiddos lets not fight :)

Smiling to himself, Patton thought about the band they had been talking about for years but never did seem to start. The idea had come up when Patton and Roman first met. They both had solo perfomances at the arts fair and had been talking backstage wile they waited for Roman's que. Some how the subject of a band was brought up. Roman said if they could find someone good enough to sing back up he would join one with Patton. Instantly he had gotten out his phone and called Logan,"Logan its happening!!" He talked for a solid 5 minutes before handing the phone to Roman, saying,"This is Logan,"

"Hello?"

<Salutations> said Logan.

"Might I ask why I am having the pleasure of speaking with you?"

<Patton seems to belive that since I am a drummer i would be willing to form a band with the two of you. Under the condition that we find a backup guitarist that is.>

"That.....was the most verbose way of saying it but yes, yes I would."

<Splendid. May I have your contact information so I can contact you at a later date? I belive we all are sophmores at Dragon Witch High.>

"Yeah I am, Logan right? Logan thanks for talking but I have to get on stage....so talk to you later? I'll have Pat send you my stuff. Bye!"

<Alright. Thank you. Goodbye.>

Roman gave the phone back to Patton as rushed up the stairs, voice over anouncing him as 'The Prince"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya origin story!


	2. The Life of a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgils veiw
> 
> after the band room

Virgil stared at the board listlessly. He glanced down at the empty chat, attempting to work up the courage to text Patton. As he looked at the screen he suddenly typed out

_shadowling~~~_

hey

Virgil looked up once again at the board. Groaning to himself he began the assignment, hoping to be done quickly. As he filled out the problems someone sat next to him. "Salutaitons," he heard, "I am Logan Berry. You are?" "V-virgil Temptest. Did you need something?" Logan shook his head and asked,"Do you by any chance, happen to know Patton Hart?" Nodding, Virgil looked shocked, confused on why this person wanted to know. "Good because he seems to be under the impression that you will be forming a band with us and Roman Prince. I wanted to confim with you that this is the actual plan." Virgil stuttered for a moment, at a loss for word and then said, "H-he told you guys a-about the bandroom?! I thought that was just a one time thing not joining a band!." Logan seemed satisfied, and nodded twice, slowly. 

"Patton tends to overstep boundaries and very quickly jumps to conclutions. He heard you sing and acompained you, therefor we form a band seems to be his line of logic," Logan continued. "Its not that I'm against the idea its just that..." Virgil paused, searching for the words, "I have social anxiety so getting on stage is hard for me." Looking down he saw a notification on his screen. Several actually.

_popstar~~~_

hey virgy!  
this is virgil right?  
nvm  
who else would be shadoling?  
soooooooooo  
logan prolly talk to you by now  
waddya say?  
wanna be ina band???  
we need back up guitar and vocals!

_shadowling~~~_

hey  
logan talked w/me  
i had an idea tho  
ive heard roman sing and think i could do better  
how bout we go to ur house and have a little 'audition'?

_popstar~~~_

*incoherent squealing*  
yes!!!!  
ill tell ro-ro  
hes said yes!  
i'll startplaning  
now go do your school work! :P

Virgil looked back up at Logan, saying, "I'm in"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil walked up the steps to Patton's house, triple checking the address on his phone. Finally sure he was at the right house, he knocked on the door, guitar strap over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff-hanger   
> bum  
> bum   
> BUM  
> not really next chapter will be like a part 2 but not. still virgil tho


	3. The Life of a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contiuation of last chapter

Virgil knocked on the door and it was instantly opened by Patton. "Come in! I made cookies," he said happily. Virgil smiled and steped through into a brightly lit kitchen. He looked around and saw that Logan and Roman were already there. Patton closed the door and ran over to a heavily ladden tray. Lifting it, he walked slowly over to Virgil and offered him one. Virgil smiled and said, "No thanks, if I'm gonna sing I should only have water. Apreciate it though." Slightly creastfallen, Patton grinned after hearing the reason. 

Stepping past him, Virgil walked toward Roman. "So you're who I'm 'auditioning' with?" he asked. Roman nodded and said, "Do you wanna get started Panic! at the Everywhere or should we delay some more?" Virgil scoffed at his retort and simply said, "The show must go on."

As he said this, Logan and Patton were in the living room, setting up the microphones. Virgil, done taunting Roman, walked in and began to help setup. 

Soon they were finished and it was time to begin. Virgil and Roman looked at each other and Roman walked forward to the mic. Setting up the guitar he said, "Y'all like Brittney Spears, cause get ready for Brave New Girl!"

_She's gonna step outside_   
_Uncover her eyes_   
_Who knew she could feel so alive_   
_Her M.O.'s changed_   
_She don't wanna behave_   
_Ain't it good to be a brave girl tonight_

_Tonight, it's alright_   
_A brave girl tonight_

Patton hopped up and down as he clapped while Logan nodded apreciatively. After Roman moved Virgil walked up to the mic and pluged in his guitar. Strumming out a riff he asked, "Any request?" Patton giggled and said, "Do you know Paramore? I would like Ignorance by them please." Virgil nodded and lauched in to a heart wrenching redention of the song.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
We're not the same  
Oh, we're not the same  
Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

Roman blinked, taken aback by the stranger in front of him. Virgil was strong, handsome and absolutly full of passion. It was shocking to see the difference between him and the boy they knew from highschool. As Virgil finished he saw their faces and grinned. "Did I win?" he asked jokingly. "Win? My Emo nightmare you are in a whole seperate leuge than me!" Roman praised.

"Sooooo, does that mean i get to name the band?" Virgil implied hopefuly. The three nodded in tandem, estatic that Virgil was willing to join. "What did you have in mind Virgil?" Logan asked. "The Broken Rose," came the imediet reply. "I am not going to tell you why, but you can try to figur it out yourself alright?" "Fineeeeeeee," Patton whined, "Now that the singing is over, now can you have a cookie?"


	4. The Life of a Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romans veiw
> 
> after the 'audtion'

Roman was still full of awe for Virgil. He had thought he was good. But Virgil....he had the potental to be _legendary._ When Patton had said Ignorance he nodded and somehow knew the cords, lyrics, and all of the notes.

Suddenly, Roman gasped, relising that he could use some of the songs that he wrote. Roman loved them even though he didn't have the range and _Virgil_ did. It was almost to good to be true.

As he thought about the possiblities, Roman pictured Virgils face. 'Handsome,' he thought, 'when he gets caught up in the music. Its like an extention of his very soul.'

Roman blushed as he thought about him. 'Stop,' Roman comanded, 'he might not even be gay.' _But what if he is?_ whispered a tiny voice in his head. 'He couldn't be......could he?' wondered Roman. As he pondered over this, Virgil struggled with the same dilemma.

Over the course the next week, the four newly found friends got to know each other and how they sounded together. As they learned how to play as a group, Roman slowly began to discover how to sing and play backup. At first all he did was complain about how he was meant for the limelight, but soon began to get the hang of it.

One day during a brainstorm session, Roman began to hum. As he caried the 'melody' Virgil joined in and created a new melody causing Romans part to be a harmony. Patton joined on the keyboard and Logan started to keep time. This continued for about 5 minutes before Roman stoped and said, "Guys that was awesome!"

Logan and Virgil both smiled faintly as Patton bounced in place, full of excitement. "I am glad I had my phone in my hand or else the song we just created would have been lost," said Logan calmly. Virgil looked at him and asked, "You were recording? I'm glad that you're here or we really would have been fuc- um, I mean, screwed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman was reworking the lyrics for the third time. Looking up, Logan said to him, "Roman it is pointless to continue. The lyrics will not be done now and do not _need_ to be finished for another month. Your efforts are futile at the moment."

Sighing, Roman closed the notebook, and laid it on the shelf. Looking at Logan he asked, "Do you need a ride home? I apreciate you coming over to study with me." Logan nodded and picked up his bookbag. The two left the house and Roman was soon pulling up infront of Logan's house.

Logan opened the door and said, "Thank you. I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye," and walked quickly up to his doorway, not looking back once. Roman shifted gears and left his mind once again on Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow...  
> gay panic much?

**Author's Note:**

> yay origin story!!!
> 
> please dont hate,,, contsructive crits are welcome tho


End file.
